Pain
by sakura2113
Summary: She is in pain. Constant pain. Unbearable pain. She doesn't think the pain will ever end, but then he changes things. Saleem brings a new factor into the equation. So now not only does she have to look after herself, but now she has to look after a five year old girl. She tries to protect her, but even she can't get rid off all the pain. Includes rape, torture, and language
1. Chapter 1

**I've decided to start this story because I love watching NCIS with Ziva in it. In this story I will show you of what I think happened in Somalia, and a little something extra. I was reading a story today and I decided I wanted to write one just like it except that this will be a little different. The beginning may sound the same but it will be different. I hope you enjoy what I have written.**

Chapter 1

"_sound"_

"**thoughts"**

**(3****rd**** person)**

_Whip…whip…whip…_The sound of a whip is echoing throughout the dark, rancid cell. A whimper is let out each time it strikes bare skin, leaving red marks that start to swell soon after the whip leaves her body.

No clothing has been seen on her body since she was brought in two months ago, they had stripped her of that right after she had killed many of Saleem's men. They make her lay there, blindfolded, naked, and bound by thick, stiff coarse rope. They only take of the blindfold when she has a 'special' job to do for them or when they want to torture her. They say it is because they want to see the look in her eyes. One of their favorite things to do is looking into her eyes when they lay themselves on her. Making themselves feel pleasure as they put her body through so much pain. They say they love the horror that they see in her eyes, and the fear that has come into them. She never screams though, even through all the things that they put her through she never screams. All the branding, the whipping, and the rape and not one time does she yell out or beg for mercy. All she does is just groan or whimper in pain whenever they begin to torture her, but even then she only does that if it hurts extremely bad. Most of the wounds that she thinks are bad would kill a normal person on any given day.

But she cannot hide all of her pain, she tries so hard not to show them her eyes, but they all always punish her until she does. When she turns away from them they kick her already broken ribs, stomp on her long ago shattered fingers, or bang her cracked skull against the blistering hot concrete floor. Her body is always covered in her blood, whether it be from her head, her torso, or her vagina, it is always there.

They try to break her, try to make her give them information about herself, try to find out information about her profession and how she came to be there. But she never says a word. They don't even know her name. All they call her is Jew whore, they even branded that on her stomach with a red hot iron rod so that she will never forget.

She is that strong, able to resist even telling them her name, but slowly all that pain is taking away her will to live.

**(Ziva's point of view)**

I haven't seen any sunlight since I was first brought in here. All I have seen since I have been here are men's faces, when they lay themselves on me, or the various things they use to mar my skin.

Knives that they use to sketch words into my body or to stab me with.

Red hot iron rods that they use to brand me. Whips that they use to strike across my body. Nails that they hammer in my hands to pin me down.

Drills to drill holes into my body as a sick joke saying that they want to become 'holey'. Hammers that they use to break my bones or to bruise my body.

And even bamboo rods that they use to shove under my nails.

You would think that my body will finally go numb with pain, but that is not true. When people say the pain will eventually go away, they are lying. The pain may fade, but it never truly goes away, there is always the phantom pain. The memory of how you had gotten that scar or why you had gotten it.

It has been two months since I had come to this camp, and I can still feel the very first wound that I had gotten from his men. I don't think that I will ever forget any of the wounds that I have. I wish they would just kill me, and I fantasize about it every chance I get, but I know deep down in my soul that they won't. It is only because I am woman, and when you are a woman the rules that they use for men don't apply to you.

They have a routine here with me. Everyday in the morning, or at least what I think is the morning, Saleem comes in and talks to me. He tells me all the things that he and his men are going to do to me that day and how he and his men will enjoy it. He then takes off my blindfold and then it starts off with him raping me, and then some of his men, then after he has satisfied his own needs he starts in with the questioning.

"Who are you?"

"Why did you come here?"

"Who do you work for?"

These questions just keep going on and on. When I don't answer he has one of his men get out a knife and just starts to stab me. Usually it is in the arms or legs, but if I piss them off and I usually do, they stab me and then twist the knife while it is still lodged in me that is one of the tings that makes me whimper. Sometimes when I try to lash out at them, spit on them or even bite them when they are trying to have their way with me they stab me in the abdomen which makes me groan. They know that this can be fatal to me but they sometimes forget because they just love seeing me in so much pain.

After they question me for about an hour, they retie my blindfold on me and then they leave me alone. What I estimate to be three hours later I usually hear footsteps coming down the corridor to my cell. My door then opens and I hear a thud as something lands on the floor. My meal for the day. I always consists of rice and some sort of meat and a bottle of water. It is very difficult trying to eat without the use of my hands but I manage. Then after I have finished my meal the men come back and torture me some more. Everyday is different, sometimes it is the drill, other times it is the hammer, or the nails. Then after they have finished with scarring my body some more, they take their clothes off and take turns raping me again. And everyday when they had finished and they had left I would pray to Allah that he would just let them kill me so that my suffering could finally end.

But that did not happen. Everyday is the same way, it hasn't changed in the two months that I have been here and I didn't think that it ever would. But then it did and I was so scared because I had counted on that schedule always being there because that was the only thing that I could depend on.

I could here voices on the far end of the corridor yelling at each other in Arabic. They were trying to get someone to do something for them. But whoever it was wouldn't agree. The men, fed up with whoever it was, decided to hit them. And that's when I first heard whoever it was they were trying to persuade. It was a child, a very small little girl by the sound of her cries. She was pleading with them saying that she had been a good girl. That she hadn't done anything wrong that day. But all they said was "No one wants to hear you Bitch!" and that had stopped her pleading but not her crying.

They then started walking towards my cell. At first I thought they were going to stop before mine, but no they just kept on coming, then I thought that they were going to pass right by me, but I was wrong again.

They stopped right in front of my cell, opened the door and threw the little girl in and said "Jew whore you have a new buddy, and she is here to stay."

The door then slammed shut and the cell was filled with only whimpers and my heavy breathing. **Who is this child and how did she come to be here.**

"C-c-child are yo oay?" I ask her in Arabic with a painfully hoarse voice that is barely qualified as a whisper. I hadn't used my voice in so long and they had choked me so many times that my throat forgot how to form some words.

"W-who a-a-are y-you?" asked a scared tiny voice.

"M-my ame is Ziva w-wha's your?" I ask in reassuring tone.

"They c-call me B-b-bitch so I t-t-t-think that is m-my n-n-name, but I'm n-not s-sure." she stuttered out.

I gasp in horror as I hear her words, but then I realize that she had probably grown up here so that is what she has always known.

"Tha is not a ame child, tha is a wor tha they use to be cuel. How abou I ive yo a real ame insead of tha ba one? Hmmm?" I manage to get out.

"Y-yes p-p-please."

"Oay jus give me a inute to tink." I try to come up with some good names for her but all the ones that I think of don't fit.

Finally after a couple minutes of pondering, I come up with a perfect name for her. Flower.

"ow abou Hana?"

"I l-like i-it. It's p-p-pretty."

"Oay the Hana I haf a quesion. Did the tie yo up and blinfol yo?" I ask with a little hope that she answers yes.

"They d-didn't blindfold me b-but they did t-tie my h-hands up" she says without stuttering as much as before.

"Oay goo. Do yo think tha yo coul untie my blinfol?" I ask her in a hopeful tone.

"I can try" she says.

I hear her moving closer to me and then I start to feel the warmth of her body. I can feel her move around to my back and she reaches her hands up to the back of my head. I hiss as her hand grazes one of the many cuts that are upon my head.

As soon as she hears me hiss she stops moving and starts to apologize and backs away from me.

"No Hana it's oay I jus moed my le the wong way" I lie to her, trying to not make her to upset.

"O-okay if your s-sure."

I nod my head for her to continue and try to ignore the stabs of pain that are going through my head.

After a few minutes I finally feel the blindfold loosening from around my head. As she finally pulls it off all together turn my head around to look at her and what I see makes me gasp in horror.

What I see is a young child looking barely a day over three with no clothes on and her body covered in blood, bruises, and in scars. She sees the look in my eyes and looks away from me scared that I might do something to her.

"Hana look a me" she turns her head to stare into her eyes. "I will neve harm yo. I proise. Now coe back aroun here chil, I wan to tae a goo look at you. How old are yo anyways?" I question her.

"Five I think" she answers.

Five years old and she is living in hell. Why is the world so cruel.

**So what do you think of my story so far? Please review I want to know your opinions and also I would like your criticism. It is most appreciate. Till next time.**

**-Sakura2113**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who followed my story and the few who said it was they favorite it. In this chapter you will see what they do to Ziva and Hana, and it is not pleasant, but something happens in the end. Read and find out what.**

_Recap: "Hana look a me" she turns her head to stare into her eyes. "I will neve harm yo. I proise. Now coe back aroun here chil, I wan to tae a goo look at you. How old are yo anyways?" I question her._

"_Five I think" she answers._

_Five years old and she is living in hell. Why is the world so cruel._

Chapter 2

"_sound"_

"**thoughts"**

**(Ziva's point of view)**

"Chil yo are oo youn to be ere. Were are yor paents?" I ask her in a soothing voice.

"He said that they died in an accident, but he is lying. He killed them when I was three, I was hiding under the bed when he did it and he didn't know I was under there. He said that they didn't follow his orders so they deserved to die, and that he would take me as payment for them messing up" Hana said in a scared voice.

I cursed Saleem to the fiery pits of Hell for killing the child's parents. She doesn't need to be here suffering under his rule.

"Hana as e ouched you a all in yor ower laces?" She nods her head. Tears streaming down her face. "as e hur yo ere?" She nods her head again and sobs start to shake her body. She opens her mouth to say something but it takes a couple minutes before any words are formed, "It h-hurt. It h-hurt so b-b-bad. He would take off all his c-c-clothes and would start to t-touch me e-e-everywhere. Then he would start r-rubbing me down t-t-there and saying 'your so t-tight' and then he puts a f-finger in me. I cry so m-much when he does that, but he y-yells at me to shut u-up. He then puts m-m-more f-fingers in me and I start s-screaming b-because it h-hurts so b-b-bad, but he hits me w-wanting me to be q-quiet. After awhile he t-takes his f-fingers out and he puts h-h-himself in me. I usually p-pass out from the p-p-pain because it h-hurts, and when I w-wake up he is g-gone and my legs are covered in b-b-blood. Sometimes he even lets his m-men do that t-to me, but they usually just s-s-shove right i-in, t-that h-h-hurts even w-worse."

As she is telling me this my eyes are open wide with horror. **How could he do this to a child. Does he truly not have a heart. **

I then knew that I would do everything in my power to protect this child from harm, even if it kills me.

"ome ere Hana, shhhhh it's onna be oay. I will otect yo, bu lease romise e omething."

She comes over to me while nodding her head.

"ease do ot tell em my ame, you ca ome up wit nother ame or e, bu ot my own oay? An also efore they ome ack yor oing to haf to ut the blinfol ack on e."

She nods her head at me again, but then her eyes look away as she tries to think of a name for me. "I'm going to call you ima, because you are nice to me and I love you. Is that okay?" she says to me with big pleading eyes.

**She wants to call me mom? Oh that precious child.**

I look at her with tears in my eyes and nod my head "I would love it if you called me that. ome ere child tie the blinfol ack on an the crawl ino my arms."

She looks at me with a beg smile and tears falling down her cheeks and nods her head. She picks up the blindfold from where she dropped it and reties it around my eyes. After she has finished she drops to the ground and starts to crawl in my arms. I grit my teeth as she does this because she jostles all my wounds, but then I look pass all the pain and bury it deep within myself because I have to be strong for her.

As she finally settles in my arms, her body facing me and her face tucked into my neck, softly breathing a warm air onto it.

We are warm on this cold desert night, where it sometimes reaches temperatures hovering right above freezing, sharing the heat of our bodies.

I finally close my eyes and open my mouth to sing her a Hebrew lullaby…

_Laila, Laila, haruach goveret,_

_Laila, Laila, homa hatzameret, _

_Laila, Laila, kochav m'zamer, _

_Numi, Numi, kabi et haner. _

_Numi, Numi, kabi et haner. _

_Laila, Laila., Numi, Numi, kabi et haner_

_Laila, Laila, itsmi et enayich, _

_Laila, Laila, baderech elayich, _

_Laila, Laila, rachvu chamushim, _

_Numi, Numi, sh'losha parashim. _

_Numi, Numi, sh'losha parashim. _

_Laila, Laila, Numi, Numi, sh'losha parashim _

_Laila, Laila, haruach goveret, _

_Laila, Laila, homa hatzameret, _

_Laila, Laila, rak at m'chaka, _

_Numi, Numi, haderech reka. _

_Numi, Numi, haderech reka. _

_Laila, Laila, Numi, Numi, haderech reka _

_Laila, Laila, Numi, Numi, haderech reka_

_**English version**_

_Night, Night, the wind grows strong,_

_Night, Night, the trees rustle,_

_Night, Night, a star is singing,_

_Go to sleep, blow out the candle._

_Go to sleep, blow out the candle._

_Night, Night, Go to sleep, blow out the candle._

_Night, Night, close your eyes,_

_Night, Night, on the way to you,_

_Night, Night, they rode armed in full gear,_

_Go to sleep, three horsemen._

_Go to sleep, three horsemen._

_Night, Night, Go to sleep, three horsemen._

_Night, Night, the trees rustle,_

_Night, Night, a star is singing,_

_Go to sleep, the road lies empty._

_Go to sleep, the road lies empty._

_Night, Night, Go to sleep, the road lies empty._

Finishing the lullaby I can hear her little snores telling me that she had fallen asleep. Happy that she is able to escape this nightmare, even for a little while, brings me some joy.

I snuggle my face into her hair and tighten my arms around her then gently fall into my first dreamless sleep that I have had since I have been here.

_Next morning…_

I wake up to hearing the door slam open and a man yanking me blindfold off. I open my eyes to see Saleem and a few of his men standing around us with smiles on their faces.

I look down to see that Hana is awake and her eyes open wide with fear. I tighten my arms around her to reassure her that I am here and will protect her. She looks up at me and nods her head to show me that she understands my gesture.

"Well look men, the Jew whore and Bitch have become friends. I wonder if they know what we have in store for them today." Saleem then tries to drag Hana out of my arms, but I won't let him. He realizes that I won't let her go so he starts to kick my back, but when that doesn't work he gets out his knife and stabs me in the leg.

My arms loosen just a little, but that is just enough for him to pull her from me.

Hana starts to call out for me "Ima! Ima help me!"

I try to get her back but they kick me in my stomach before I can reach her.

"She calls you mom? Hmmm well it doesn't now we can't have any of that struggling, or else I will have to hurt her" Saleem tells me in a mocking tone.

I immediately stop moving, wishing he will keep his word and that no harm will come to her.

"Oh, I guess you were right Yazid, she might just respond to us torturing the girl" Saleem says in an approving voice.

He then turns to me and says something that makes my heart stop.

"Jew whore we will be continuing our routine with you, but this time she will be in on it as well." He looks a me a sadistic gleam in his eyes telling me that he will enjoy torturing the both of us.

**No I can't let him do that to her. I have to say something. Anything to stop him from raping her.**

"o. Don hur er." I say to Saleem with an angry look that promises pain to him if he dares to touch her.

"Oh so you do speak. I was beginning to think that you were mute" he says with a smirk on his face.

"And I will do what ever I feel like and you can't stop me, but I will make a deal with you. If you tell me your name I will let only one of my men do her a day and she will not be harmed as much."

Saleem then grabs me not waiting for me to answer and pins me to the ground spreading me legs out wide. The man named Yazid does the same to Hana but all the while taking his clothes off.

Hana lets out a whimper as she gets ready for what she knows is about to come. Tears start to stream down her cheeks.

"Saar" I say to him before he can do anything to Hana. She looks over to me with her tear filled eyes with wide eyes.

"So that is your name. Now how do I know your telling me the truth, you could just be lying."

He grabs me around my neck and starts to choke me, wanting me to tell him the truth.

"my ame is Saar" I gasp lets go of my throat with a smirk and I start to gasp for my breathe. "Well alright then, but I think we will just keep calling you Jew whore. It's fits you better and I will keep my word about what I said for the Bitch, but I will add something else. Whatever I do to her I will do twice as much to you. Got it?"

Without waiting for me to answer him and Yazid then take off their clothes and lay themselves on us, making their bodies feel pleasure.

Yazid starts saying things to Hana. Trying to make her cry even more and wanting to see the fear in her eyes.

"You are so small, but they makes you so tight. And that feels really good. You are so wet and tight and I just love hurting you like this."

After Yazid finishes with Hana he gets off of her and comes over to me. Saleem finishes after some time after Yazid and gets up. True to his word no one else touches Hana after Yazid is done, and for that I am grateful. But what Saleem has decided is for me to get twice the amount of what I usually get to compensate for the lose of using Hana, but I am okay with that. If I can easy her suffering, even if its just for a little bit, I will do it.

After they have all gone twice on me they pull on their clothes and leave. Pain then starts to rip through my body as I finally register it. Blood is running down mine and Hana's legs, hers not as much as mine, but even a little bit of blood is still blood.

Hana then crawls over to me and sobs in my arms. I try to sooth her and sing her the lullaby I had sung the night before to calm her down. Finally after she stops shaking she looks up at me and says "Why did you tell them a name. You didn't have to."

I looked down at her with tears in my eyes and say "Hana I ill o anying I an to rotec yo an ease your ain. Even if i eans aking yself o through ore ain hen I will adly o it tefel."

About five hours later the door opens and they throw in two bowls of chicken and rice and two bottles of water.

I open my arms as much as the rope will let me and gently slide the sleeping child out of my arms. I then crawl over to the food and start to push it towards her.

I start to shake her a bit to wake her up, but whispering all the while as not to scare her. She finally opens her eyes and sees the food, and a big smile lights her face up. She sits up and starts to dip her hands into the bowl, but can't quite pick anything up.

Finally after having a quiet laugh I put my hands into the bowl and start to feed her. This takes quite awhile seeing as I can only scoop so mush up at a time. After she finishes she starts to reach into the other bowl as if to feed me. But I shake me head.

I move my hands over to the bowl and start to scoop up the food again and put it in front of her mouth, but she closes her mouth and shakes her head.

"No Ima you need to eat or else you'll get sick" she says with a knowing tone.

I smile and say to her "Tefel I am no ungry, ea it o else i will go o wase."

"Fine" she says with a pout, but opens up her mouth.

After she finishes with that bowl, I open up her water and tilt it into her, trying to let run into her mouth. Gradually she finishes all the water, then turns to help me with mine. This time I don't refuse her because I cannot survive without any water.

Finished with our meal we crawl over to a corner and sit there, her in my lap snuggled up to me. To pass the time I decide to tell her children stories, knowing that she has probably not heard any since she was raised here.

Sometime later the men come back and continue their routine, except this time they do it to Hana as well. With me getting twice as much then usual I am delirious with pain. After they finish they leave, but not before tying my blindfold back on.

Hana crawls over to me and takes the blindfold off.

I open my eyes and look over to Hana. Relief fills my eyes as I see that not much harm had come to her body.

I then look down at my body and see that he kept true to his word he didn't hurt Hana as much, but my body suffered twice as much as usual.

Hana then looks down at my body and gasps, for she had been looking at her own body instead of my own. She crawls over to me and starts to gently touch me. Seeing the wounds that were upon them her eyes start to water and she begins to cry "Ima your bleeding everywhere."

"It's oay tefel, I really on't eel anying" I whisper to her my voice still hurting from when he had choked me earlier.

She looks up into my eyes and says "Ima I'm so sorry that they hurt you. I wish I could do something."

I smile at her and wrap my bound arms around her and say "on't pologize tefel, it's oay. nd yo are oing omethin, yo are aking e appy."

I can feel her smiling into my chest and she wraps her arms around me. Gently I start to rock my body and start to sing the lullaby, trying to get her to go sleep.

Right before either of us fall asleep she yawns and says sleepily "I love you Ima."

I smile and tears come out of my eyes.

"I ove yo too tefel."

**(No point of view)**

On and on this routine goes on for about two months. Everyday they wake up and Hana reties Ziva's blindfold back on. Ziva then wraps her body around Hana and tries to protect her from the men, but every time they do something new to get them away from each other. She pleads with the men to leave them alone but all they do is laugh. All the men then come in and rape the girls. After this is done time passes with them taking a nap or making up stories until their meal is delivered. Ziva decided that every two weeks she would only eat half of her bowl and then give the rest to Hana. Hana knowing that she could not argue with her just went along with it. Occasionally Ziva would use her water to clean up herself and Hana not wanting any of their wounds to get too infected. Then after they had finished they would sit in the corner and just talk about random things. When they were all talked out for the night, Ziva would sing their lullaby and they would fall asleep.

Finally they wake up to hearing gunshots and men yelling. Quickly Hana ties on Ziva's blindfold and they huddle up, naked in the corner. Hana with her face tucked into Ziva's neck and knees pulled up to her chest. Ziva then wraps her whole body around her, trying to shield her any way possible.

The door opens, and Ziva immediately starts to plead. "ease on't urt us." I keep repeating that over and over just waiting for them to come and take her from me again. But that doesn't happen, instead I hear a voice that I thought that I would never hear again.

"Ziva?"

**Well what do you think of it so far. And who do you think the voice is, but you probably already know lol. Please I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will review.**

**-Sakura2113**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay in the last chapter I forgot to mention that the poems name was Night, Night. And also I would like to mention that tefel means baby in Hebrew. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter and to answer the review of guest Anon; Ziva thought that since she was in Somalia that she should pray to him. Plus she has nothing against Muslims (and neither do I) so I think its okay.**

_Recap:Finally they wake up to hearing gunshots and men yelling. Quickly Hana ties on Ziva's blindfold and they huddle up, naked in the corner. Hana with her face tucked into Ziva's neck and knees pulled up to her chest. Ziva then wraps her whole body around her, trying to shield her any way possible._

_The door opens, and Ziva immediately starts to plead. "ease on't urt us." I keep repeating that over and over just waiting for them to come and take her from me again. But that doesn't happen, instead I hear a voice that I thought that I would never hear again._

"_Ziva?"_

Chapter 3

"_sound"_

"**thoughts"**

**(Tony's point of view)**

After many months of searching we finally found where Ziva was. But when we got there it was not at all what we expected it to be.

Vance had told us that without any actual proof of Ziva being in Somalia, then he couldn't send any men there. We got what he was saying. So Gibbs, McGee, and I decided to take some 'vacation' time to travel. We bought tickets to fly to Egypt and then we met up with some Marines who let us borrow a jeep. All the while planning out how to get Ziva out of there.

When we had finally gotten all the details down, they decided to go for it.

Getting into camp was easy. But getting out was always the hardest part, and we had only accounted for bringing one extra person who we thought would at least be able to walk somewhat.

We all had weapons with us. Gibbs had his 9mm, a Baretta REC7, and an M16 rifle. McGee had his 9mm and an M16 rifle. I had my 9mm and an M4 Carbine. We didn't want to take any chances of running out of ammo so we brought extra magazines.

We struck right before dawn, so the men will asleep or just barely waking up. First we took down the sentries that were on duty. That was easy since most of them were so confident that nobody would dare attack them. Then we started moving in.

Gibbs had grabbed a guy before we could shoot him and asked him in Arabic where an Israeli girl was. The man said some words and pointed in his left direction. Gibbs put the man down, but not before shooting him in the head.

Heading down the corridor, McGee and I follow Gibbs to where the man said they were holding Ziva.

When we get there, there is a man who is guarding the door. We shoot him and then move him out of the way so that we can open the door.

When the door opens, I see something that I never want to see again.

Blood. So much blood all over the floor, it is there in huge puddles that makes me wonder what has been happening in here. And the smell, it was horrid. The smell was of burned flesh, puke, blood, urine, shit, and other things that should not be mentioned.

I hear a faint buzzing in my ears as I take all of these things in. I finally realize that what I thought was buzzing is not, and it is really a women saying something over and over.

I look up to where I hear the sound coming from and I gasp. As do McGee and Gibbs, which is surprising because Gibbs is never surprised.

And what we see that surprises us so much is a bloody cut up naked back with burns, holes, and pieces of something sticking out of it. All curled up into a fetal position saying something over and over.

"Min Fadlak, lastimarei. Min Fadlak, lastimarei. Min Fadlak, lastimarei."

I look over to Gibbs so that he could translate for me. He mouths '_Please, don't hurt us'._

I give him a questioning look that says '_us'?_

He shrugs his shoulders and says something back to the women. The women just keeps saying that phrase over and over again. I turn to McGee and tell him to keep an eye on the door so we don't get any surprise visits. He nods at me.

I turn back around to look at the women and I hear something, under all of her talking hear is a faint sound. A whimper.

I look over to Gibbs and direct my eyes to the body, he nods his head and starts to quietly head over to her. When he reaches her he reaches a hand to touch her back and the woman lashes out.

I finally see that she has something tied around her head. _A blindfold._

I make a grunting noise to get Gibbs's attention, when he looks over at me I point to her head and make a gesture of something tied around my head. He gets what I'm saying and starts to reach over to untie it. Saying something to he women the whole time. **Probably explaining what he is doing. **

But the women doesn't seem to hear him and just lashes out again. Gibbs quickly dodges to the side and grabs hold of her shoulder. The women whimpers in pain, but doesn't stop saying those words over and over.

Gibbs finally gets the blindfold off of her and lets it fall. He turns her body around so that she can face them. She tightens her arms around her body and dips her head into her arms.

As she does this I can't help but notice how skinny she is, and as I look her over I catch sight of something underneath one or her legs, a small foot. I let out another gasp as I realize what the women meant when she said 'us'.

"Gibbs she is trying to protect a child." I say to him pointing to her. He widens his eyes and turns back to her, for when he heard me speak he turned towards me.

As soon as she hears the words come out of my mouth her head whips up with a loud crack. And we see a face that we thought we would never see alive again.

"Ziva?"

**(Ziva's point of view)**

I snap my head up as soon as I hear the man speaking English. I as my eyes adjust to the light I see three men. One right in front of me with his hand on my shoulder, another about two feet in front of me, and the last one in front of the door as if being a lookout. I shake my shoulder to get his hand off me, but he just grips it tighter. I hiss in pain as he digs in the wound that Saleem gave me not two days ago for biting him, he had stabbed me with a knife for that. As soon as the man hears my hiss he takes his hand away from my shoulder and looks down at his hand, seeing it covered in blood.

**Now that can't be Saleem, he never brings less than five men with him, not including himself and he never lets go of me when I am in pain. And how do they know my name?**

"ho are yo? nd ow o yo ow my ame? " I say in English, my throat still swollen from all the choking Saleem and his men have done to me.

"Ziva. It's me Gibbs, Tony, and McGee we've come to bring you home" the man closest to me says with bright blue eyes shining in my face.

"our ying, yo an't e ere to ave e. our ust a eam" I say with difficulty, my throat burning with pain from using it.

"Ziver it's true. I'll prove it. You killed your brother Ari because I had asked you to and you did" the man in front of me says.

I look closer at him and gasp realizing that it is Gibbs, Tony, and McGee. When Hana hears me gasp she tilts up her head to see what's wrong. "Ima are you okay? You are saying some funny words and I don't understand you. Who are these men are they going to hurt us?"

I look down into to her eyes, my own watering up and say "es tefel erying is oay. ese are my fiends. ey've ome o ave us."

She nods her head with tears coming down her face and she looks up at Gibbs and decides to trust him because in his eyes she sees love there. And she has never seen that in anybody except in her Ima.

In Arabic the first thing she says to Gibbs is "Y-you have p-pretty eyes."

Gibbs, with a smile one his face, replies with "So do you."

"What color are mine?" she says with a questioning tone.

"They are the prettiest brown I have ever seen" Gibbs says with a smirk.

"No that's not true Ima has the prettiest brown eyes" she says with know-it all tone.

Gibbs just laughs and shakes his head.

He then finally notices that Tony and McGee are staring at him with confused look. He just shrugs his shoulders and looks down at me and the little girl.

I look at him and ask "an yo lease unie our ands an my egs?"

He nods his head and he gets his knife out and starts to saw the rope but while doing so he asks "What's wrong with your voice? Why does she keep calling you mom? How old is she?"

I can feel the rope fall off of my hands, but I can't even move them because of the extreme pain that goes through them. "ey oked e so any imes at I an't eak eal well. He alls e om cause I reat er ike my aughter an he is fibe."

He nods his head at me and cuts the last bit of rope that encircles my legs. My legs cramped up from being bent for so long just fall apart.

I no longer feel embarrassed as my body is uncovered, my shame left me a few months ago. Hana's body covers most of my private parts, but it doesn't matter to me.

The guys avert their eyes and for that I am grateful. But I know that they had seen some of the things that were done to me.

Gibbs and Tony each take their shirts off and hand them to us. I sit up, thank the guys, then look down into Hana's face.

"it up tefel an le e ut his shir on yo." She stands up as I instructed and raises her arms above her head. I take Tony's shirt and open it up so that I can slip it over her head. It takes me awhile to get it, but I manage, although painfully. When it settles I see that it reaches to below her knees, and I smile.

Taking Gibbs's shirt and try to put it over my head, but can't move my shoulders the right way to put it on. I sigh and call out to Gibbs, "ibbs an yo elp me pu his on I an't ove y arms the igh ay an I on't ink either of us will e able o alk either."

He nods his head and turns to face me and when he sees my body fully for the first time he curses.

"Ziva what did they do to you?"

Tony looks over to see what he meant and his eyes widen.

Mark upon marks are found upon my body. Cuts, burns, lashes, and others things that mar my skin. Blood everywhere, some old and crusty, and some new that flows freely. They see the words that are branded into the skin on my stomach and gasp.

"Oh Ziva" Tony breathes out.

"Jeez Ziver" Gibbs says as he comes closer to me to put the shirt on.

"ease ry ot o ouch us ery uch."

"Ziver were going to have to touch you both because we are going to have to carry you out of here." Gibbs explains to me as he very gently slides the shirt over my head and down my body. It ends a few inches above my knees.

"Oay ut e areful with us." I say with a warning tone in my voice.

"Of course we will Ziva, we would never hurt you" Tony says with a hurt tone.

"at's ot wha I ean ony, it may b an acciden."

"Okay Ziver no more talking I will tell the girl what is going on. We are leaving now. We have a jeep waiting outside and a team in the next town so lets get going" Gibbs says with a tone of authority.

"Hana. er ame is Hana" I say with a sigh. Squeezing my eyes shut so that I could ready for the pain.

"Hana." Tony says with a smile.

Gibbs reaches down to pick Hana up and I hear him explain to her what going to happen. I feel strong arms wrap around my body as I am lifted off the ground. I open my eyes to see that it is Tony that has picked me up and is carrying me out the door.

I gradually drift in and out of sleep as my body and mind starts to betray me. I look over to Gibbs to see that Hana has already fallen asleep in his arms.

She is lucky to have been able to fall asleep at all, but I guess that she is just exhausted and she can't deal with anything else. After a couple of minutes of Tony readjusting me body I drift off to sleep.

**This chapter is not as long as I wanted but it will have to do. In the next chapter there will be a surprise person in the story. Please review this chapter and tell me what you think of it.**

**-Sakura2113**


	4. Chapter 4

**In this chapter I ill bring forth an old character. In my story a girl and Tony dated for awhile but they broke up and became friends, in the T.V. show they just break up and she leaves, but in this story she stays.. Here's a hint to who it is… she's a doctor. Know who it is? Well if not read and find out.**

_Recap:I gradually drift in and out of sleep as my body and mind starts to betray me. I look over to Gibbs to see that Hana has already fallen asleep in his arms._

_She is lucky to have been able to fall asleep at all, but I guess that she is just exhausted and she can't deal with anything else. After a couple of minutes of Tony readjusting me body I drift off to sleep._

Chapter 4

"_sound"_

"**thoughts"**

**(Tony's point of view)**

Ziva looks so fragile in my arms, like she could break any minute. The shirt that Gibbs gave her already covered in stains of blood. Then I look over to Gibbs and look at the little girl in his arms and I see the same thing, instead it is my shirt covered with blood, and I curse Saleem and all the men in this camp to fiery pits of Hell.

That child should not have gone through any of that torture, neither should Ziva. And all that blood does not look good.

"Gibbs how are we going to get out of here now. We didn't plan on taking two people with us and they don't look so good. They are both very pale" I whisper softly to Gibbs as I don't want to wake the two up.

"Well we'll just have to do the best we can, we can't let either of these girls get hit, so we will have McGee guarding us the whole time and as for the blood loss we just have to hurry" Gibbs says to us in a low voice that carries throughout the room.

"Oh, and I didn't want to tell you guys this before but I called in some back up before we stormed the place. So if we can wait just a few more minutes then we will be home free."

I look at Gibbs slightly angry but also surprised, "Well it would have been nice to now that before."

"Well you know now so let's get going" Gibbs grunts out, shifting the girl in his arms as gently as possible. For fear of not wanting to wake her or for causing her further pain.

We hurriedly leave the room with the girls in our arms, McGee out in front of us shooting anybody he sees. After about 10 minutes of stumbling and curses we finally find the exit, and when we get there we see about a 20 marines swarming the place looking for terrorists.

Gibbs leads me and McGee over to Special Agent Dunham so that he can show us where to go.

"Dunham your cutting it bit close aren't you, we almost got our asses fried in there" Gibbs tells Dunham with a smirk on his face.

"Well you know how I like cutting things close. It's because so there will be no room for error. Now who are these two extras?" Dunham asks with a curious look.

"This one here is Hana and the one in DiNozzo's arms is Ziva David the one we've been looking for."

All the commotion out here wakes up both of the girls. In my arms Ziva looks around panicking, trying to figure out what's happening to her and Hana, but when she sees her in Gibbs arms she calms down immediately.

But the same could not be said for Hana, the same thing happens to her, but she doesn't stop panicking, she jut struggles in Gibbs's arms.

Ziva looks up at me and says "Take me over to her."

I nod at her and I start to walk towards Gibbs.

**(Ziva's point of view)**

When I wake up I can feel someone's arms around me, as if trying to caress my body. I start to panic, thinking it was Saleem or one of his men, and I try to get out of his arms. But that only brings me great pain. I try to open my eyes, but for some reason there is this bright light that is coming through them. It feels like some body it trying to blind me.

When I am finally able to see, I look around trying to spot Hana, cursing myself for not holding onto her harder. When I finally spot her in Gibbs's arms I relax with some relief filling my body, but not by much because the shirt is filled with her blood, her also looking a little pale. I can see that she is struggling, because she too does not remember what happened to us in the last thirty minutes.

I look up and see that Tony is still carrying me and I say to him "ake e oer o er."

He nods at me and walks over to Gibbs, and I see that he is talking to a man with a wildly growing beard. I can hear Gibbs say something to the man, but I can't make out the words. When he points to me and Hana I can then tell that he is telling the man who we are.

When we get up beside them I reach my arms over so that I can touch Hana and in Arabic I say "Tefel it i oay ese en aved us emember?"

She looks over to me with tears in her eyes and says "But I-ima, there are so m-many of them. I d-don't want to be near t-them."

"Oay tefel, I ill ell em o ove way rom us, ut can ibbs say ear?" I ask her hoping that she will say yes.

She nods her head as she remembers who Gibbs is, but she is still shaking with fright.

I look over to Gibbs with a pleading look in my eyes, one of which he has never seen coming from me before.

He nods his head and turns his gaze to Tony "Bring her over here DiNozzo and set down against the jeep. And Dunham can you and your men back away from the girls, they are scared of you."

The man he calls Dunham nods his head and looks into my eyes with an understanding gaze. He then turns his head around and yells at his men to back away, turning to Gibbs he says "Why don't you just go ahead and load them into the jeep and head towards the airstrip. We'll be right behind you."

Gibbs nods his head and gestures for Tony to put me into the backseat of the jeep, when he sets me down I can see the blood covering his arms. At first I think that he is bleeding, but I don't see any wounds, then I realize that it is my blood that covers him. I look down at my own body and see the shirt that Gibbs had given me is soaked in my blood. I put this thought from my mind and focus on Hana, not wanting to make her worry.

Gibbs comes over and does the same for Hana, who crawls over to me, snuggling up into my arms, like we had done in our cell and not noticing all the blood. And like we had done in our cell I started singing our lullaby, trying to get her to go to sleep. Yawning she looks up and me and gives me a kiss on my cheek and sighs "I love you Ima."I give her a kiss of my own and with tears falling down my face I say "I ove yo too tefel."

I turn to Gibbs and mouth _thank you _to him_._

He nods his head at me and starts the jeep up, and drives away heading to where Dunham said the airfield was.

I close my eyes and go into a dreamless sleep.

_In the jeep…_

**(Gibbs's point of view)**

I drive for about two hours until I see a big aircraft carrier that we are to ride to DC in. I park the jeep and look into the back, seeing Ziva and Hana snuggled up together asleep. I turn to DiNozzo, in the passenger seat, and say with a smirk on my face "I'll handle taking the girls in the carrier. I don't want them to wake up, they've been through enough, plus the little girl trusts me and I don't want to betray her trust. Also I don't want you to jostle their wounds."He nods at me and gets out of the jeep trying to shut the door as quietly as possible, but does not succeed. Fortunately the girls don't wake up and for that I am grateful. I give DiNozzo my 'what did I just tell you' stare, and he gives me a sheepish look. I shake my head, jump out of the jeep and go over to the side where Hana is closer to me.

I quietly open the door and duck my head under the railings to see better. I gently remove Ziva's arms from around Hana and place them beside her body. I then slowly inch my arms under the little ones knees and shoulders, all the while trying to not wake up either of them.

Successfully getting her out I head to the carrier and climb up the ramp. I place her a seat lying down, not wanting to put her on the stretcher just yet.

I go back to wear the jeep is and repeat the process, but instead moving her arms to rest on her stomach as I pick her up I see I puddle of blood lying there and I can't tell if it is from either Ziva, Hana, or both.

Panicking just a little I hurriedly make my way back on to the carrier, where I then place her on the stretcher, making sure to lie her on the side where I don't see much blood coming from.

I then go back to where Hana is and pick her up, like before, but instead I place her on the stretcher, wrapping Ziva's arms back around her.

After I am satisfied with the outlook I strap them in and try to cushion their bodies as much as possible, not wanting them to feel when we take off or land.

Done with all that I strap myself in and look to see if McGee and DiNozzo are settled.

When they are I signal the pilot that we are ready and get my body to ready to feel the familiar lurch of taking off.

_15 hours later, Bethesda Hospital in DC…_

**(Doctor's point of view)**

I get paged 911 to report to the roof where the helipad is located. Worried I run as fast as I can to the nearest elevator and hit the button that will take me to the roof.

When I get there all I see is a bunch of female nurse and doctors milling around with two gurneys, waiting for the helicopter to show up.

The nurses and doctors, hearing the ding of the elevator, turn to see who comes out. Seeing me they rush over asking all of these questions.

"Dr. Benoit what's happening?"

"Doctor why were we all paged 911?"

"Do you know what's happening Dr. Benoit?"

Fed up with all the question that are being thrown at me, I yell "Quiet!"

They all then shut their mouths as I had requested and wait for me to say something else.

"I don't know why we were all paged, I got the same page as all of you. Let's just wait till the Chief gets here, she will answer all our questions. But I will ask her, there will be no need to bombard her. And it will be faster" I say with an exasperated sigh.

Hearing another ding, we all turn to see the elevator open and our Chief of surgery step out along with a few men and another women I don't recognize.

One of them is an old man with glasses on, wearing a gray and black striped fedora, blue bowtie, and a tan overcoat buttoned up all the way in this cold weather, despite it being the end of August.

Another man wearing a black business suit and navy blue tie, also wearing glasses.

The last man there is an African-American with a tooth pick in his mouth, also in a business suit except with a blood red tie and wearing what I think is a badge on his waistband.

The only female with them (besides the Chief) is a Goth. She is wearing a private school girl top and black and green plaid skirt with a chain belt. Knee high black combat boots with chains hanging down the sides, a spike necklace, and black lipstick on her lips.

All of them wearing worried expressions on their faces.

"Director what do you think happened? Why would they need to come to a hospital? None of them would have gotten badly hurt, Gibbs wouldn't have let them" the Goth girls yells at the African-American man that she calls Director.

"I don't know Miss Scuito, all DiNozzo said was that we were to meet them at this hospital, and only allow female personnel to be here" the man called Director says in a clandestine tone and I knowing gleam in his eyes..

"Abigail I don't think that Jethro would do all this if it wasn't important so let us just wait and see" the old man with glasses says to the Goth calmly.

"Yeah Abby just calm down, they'll probably be here soon" the other man with glasses says.

"Easy for you to say Jimmy, you haven't been in on what's been happening for the last few months" the one called Abby says in an annoyed tone.

"Okay Abby, but the Chief doctor here wants to say something to her doctors" the one called Jimmy explains.

**DiNozzo? Does he mean Tony? And why would they only need female personnel?**

I turn to the Chief and ask "Chief what is all of this about? And what do they mean by female personnel only?"

Chief Granham comes over to where we are all standing and looks at us with a horror filled gaze.

"We got a call from a man in a helicopter saying that they have two torture victims with them. One of them is twenty-nine year old and the other is a five year old, both female. The man said that all they know for sure is that they have severe blood loss, multiple burns, cuts, stab wounds and many broken bones. He thinks they have both been raped several times over the past 5 months, the girl maybe longer, but he is not sure because they are both asleep" Granham says in a whisper not wanting the people by the elevator to hear what she is saying. She has tears in her eyes that are threatening to fall down her face.

All the other doctors and nurses let out gasps as they hear how bad off these two are. Then they start crying as they realize that this had happened to a little girl.

I just can't get my head wrapped around what she had said. **Torture victims? From where? A woman AND little girl? Why was a little girl being tortured?**

We all start to question the but she raises her hand and we all fall silent.

"One last thing, they are both terrified of other me, except for a select few, so make sure that no one else besides those men and yourselves are allowed to be near them. Even in surgery, I don't want them to have a panic attack. Got it?" she says with a stern look in her eyes.

We all nod our heads and turn our heads to the people by the elevator. Wondering why they were here.

The Chief to see where we are looking and says with a sigh "They all just showed up here saying that a man named DiNozzo called them from the chopper saying for them to meet here."

Before we can say anything else we can hear something in the distance.

_Whir…whir…whir…_

It's the helicopter. It comes closer and closer so that it can deliver is wounded to us. As it finally comes to a complete stop, it lands with a loud thud.

The blades come to a stop and the door is wrenched open and the first person I see is Tony.

**Well do you know who the doctor is? If not it is Jeanne Benoit. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and review it.**

**-Sakura2113**


End file.
